worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Tow Mater
Tow Mater *'Occupation': Radiator Springs Tow Truck *'Performer': Larry the Cable Guy Tow Mater, better know as simply Mater, is the deuteragonist in Cars and the main protagonist in Cars 2. ''Cars'' Mater runs Tow Mater Towing & Salvage. Mater is one of the first to befriend and support Lightning throughout his adventure in Radiator Springs. During the film, Mater shows Lightning how to do Tractor Tippin' and how to drive backwards without crashing by using rearview mirrors, which Lightning uses to counter Chick Hicks' dirty racing in the Piston Cup race. In the end, Lightning gives Mater an opportunity to fly in a Dinoco helicopter like he always wanted, saying to Sally that Mater is his new best friend. ''Cars 2'' In the now popular tourist destination of Radiator Springs, the rusty old tow truck Mater has a number of roles, including proprietor of Tow Mater Towing and Salvage, grand storyteller and the heart and soul of the town. But Mater’s favorite title is best friend to Lightning McQueen. Mater values each and every dent he’s earned on his escapades with Lightning over the years, and anxiously awaits further fun with his friend when Lightning returns with his latest Piston Cup. Cheerful, honest and loyal to a fault, Mater rushes to his best friend’s defense, which ultimately lands the off-duty Lightning in an international racing exhibition: the World Grand Prix. When Lightning invites Mater to come along as a member of his pit crew, Mater leaves Carburetor County for the first time ever. Not long after their arrival in Tokyo, Mater learns that the world outside of Radiator Springs is decidedly different and its newfangled ways may take some getting used to. But when he’s mistaken for an American secret agent, he falls into an intriguing adventure of his own. Caught between supporting his best friend on a globe-trotting racing competition and his new role in international espionage, Mater ends up in an explosive chase through the streets of Tokyo and Europe alongside a team of British spies and international bad guys. Trivia *Mater is a 1951 International Harvester "Boom Truck" with some pieces of a Chevrolet 3800. Specifications *Zero to 60: 10 seconds *Engine: V-8 with two-barrel carburetor *Horsepower: 200 *Top speed: 90 mph Appearance Feature Films File:MaterCars.png|Cars File:Mater.jpg|Cars 2 830px-Qwerty.jpg|cars 2 sesesee.png|cars 2 spy school cars 009.JPG|Cars Cars 1 021.JPG|Cars ghostlight.jpeg|Mater and the Ghostlight File:Mater.jpg| Coo's First Day File:Mater.jpg Staying Clean File:Mater Being Fillmore File:MaterHelpfulSally.png| Helpful Sally File:MaterHelpfulMater.png| Helpful Mater File:MaterACrazyDayforLuigi.png| A Crazy Day for Luigi File:MaterThePerfectDate.png| The Perfect Date File:MaterHavingFun.png| Having Fun File:MaterChickHicksProblems.png| Chick Hicks Problems File:MaterABigAdventureforHolleyandFinn.png| A Big Adventure for Holley and Finn File:MaterTheAmazingDate.png| The Amazing Date File:MaterMcQueenandFrancesco'sBigRace.png| McQueen and Francesco's Big Race Short Films File:MaterAndTheGhostlightMater.png|Mater and the Ghostlight File:MaterRescueSquadMater.jpg|Rescue Squad Mater File:MatertheGreaterMater.jpg|Mater the Greater File:ElMaterdor.png|El Materdor File:MaterUnidentifiedFlyingMater.png|Unidentified Flying Mater File:MaterTokyoMater.png|Tokyo Mater File:MaterMonsterTruckMater.png|Monster Truck Mater File:MaterHeavyMetalMater.jpg|Heavy Metal Mater File:MaterMoonMater.jpg|Moon Mater File:MaterPrivateEye.jpg|Mater Private Eye File:Mater_hawk_show_cars_toon.jpg|Air Mater Carsteaser.jpg|Cars 2005 Teaser Trailer Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Spy Category:Spy school Category:Tow truck Category:Trucks, buses Category:Radiator springs occupants Category:Cars Characters